Ansuz Wolfsangel
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Lorsque le dernier Descendant des Lames rencontre l'Elu du Vent, sa nature de Seishin se réveille – héritée du Sang de la Reine des Louves aux Yeux d'Ambre, sa mère. Cible des dirigeants, il n'a d'autre choix que de maîtriser ses pouvoirs avec son nouveau compagnon.
1. Le Sang du Loup

**« Ansuz Wolfsangel »**

 _La Lame du Vent_

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Ansuz Wolfsangel –** _ **la Lame du Vent**_ **»**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Fantasy, Suspense, Adventure, Supernatural, Romance.

Résumé : _Lorsque le dernier Descendant des Lames rencontre l'Elu du Vent, sa nature de Seishin se réveille – héritée du Sang de la Reine des Louves aux Yeux d'Ambre, sa mère. Cible des dirigeants, il n'a d'autre choix que de maîtriser ses pouvoirs avec son nouveau compagnon._

Personnages principaux : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Personnages secondaires : Vladimir Blade (Yuuichi Tsurugi), Bailong (Hakuryuu), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu)

Pairing principal : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Pairings secondaires : Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Bailong (Hakuryuu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana), Vladimir Blade (Yuuchi Tsurugi) x Julia Blaze (Yuuka Gouenji), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu) x Bitway Ozrock (Bittowei Ozurokku)

* * *

Note : Que celui qui n'a jamais trouvé les yeux de Victor fascinants lève la main. Pour tous les autres, adressez-vous à Bailong, qui prend toutes les abonnements au Club des Yeux Triangulaires en vertu d'une cacahuète par an.

 **Dédicace : Dédiée à un membre VIP du Club des Yeux Triangulaires, maboroshi no sekai. **

* * *

**~…~**

 **Futhark Fehu : Le Sang du Loup**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **« Je m'appelle Arion Sherwind. »**

 **L'innocent, tout petit Pégase, souriait au ciel et jouait avec la brise.**

 **Celui que le Vent bénissait avait pour destinée de voler – jusqu'à toucher le ciel.**

 **« Encore plus haut… toujours plus haut. Je peux… toucher le ciel ! »**

* * *

 **« Je m'appelle Victor Blade. »**

 **Le sombre, magnifique Loup, perçait les ténèbres et dévoilait le mal.**

 **Celui que l'Ombre enveloppait avait pour destinée de combattre – jusqu'à traverser le monde.**

 **« Tes sentiments sont-ils assez forts pour vaincre tes obstacles ? Seras-tu leur prédateur, ou leur proie ? »**

* * *

…

 **Royaume de Gaïa.**

 **Soir crépusculaire.**

…

* * *

『 **føðesk ulfr í skóge** 』

' _ **Le Loup vit dans la forêt**_ **'**

Le poème du Loup argentait le blason Wolfsangel – l'emblème de la famille Blade. Depuis moult dynasties, cette dernière avait servi les plus grands dirigeants de l'Univers. Mais nul ne savait, à chaque décennie, qui s'estimait apte à gouverner ce monde.

Le plus jeune Descendant des _Lames_ ne faisait pas exception. Aussi sombre que la nuit, mais aussi éclatant que l'Etoile d'Ambre qui s'en détachait (du Nom de la mystérieuse Courtisane Suprême), Celui qui abritait l'Âme du Loup parcourait les ruines de l'élégant manoir familial.

' _Le Jour est arrivé. Il est déjà là… que je n'aurais eu le temps de grandir, pour m'occuper des miens.'_

« Victor ! »

Au son de la voix familière, les iris d'ambre du jeune Chevalier s'adoucirent. L'être qui la portait était celui qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre.

« Grand frère. »

Alors que – gêné par sa longue canne – l'Aîné Blade s'installait lentement sur le parapet, le plus jeune s'était glissé près de lui, étonnamment souple par rapport à lui.

« Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Au contraire, une douleur sourde lui tordait les tripes…

« Je vais bien. Mais toi, Victor ? »

… lui étreignait toujours le cœur – lui que l'on disait plus froid que la nuit. Et Celui qui portait l'Âme du Loup si féroce avec ses ennemis, n'avait jamais le courage de mentir à son frère.

« … »

Il détourna donc les yeux.

 **« Victor… je… je ne sens plus mes jambes ! »**

 **« Vlad ! Non… non… NOOONNN ! VLAAAAD ! »**

Vladimir Blade, fine _Lame_ en devenir, avait sacrifié sa santé pour sauver celle de son petit frère – il y avait de cela longtemps. Meurtri par la vie dans son corps, l'Aîné Blade restait pourtant si serein.

« … »

« Petit frère. »

C'était le Cadet qui restait meurtri, dans son âme, de la blessure de son frère aimé.

* * *

 **« Et qui s'occupera de toi, Victor ? »**

Ce dernier eut un étrange rictus – comme s'il trouvait la question déplacée. Qui s'occuperait de lui ? Mais, lui-même, bien sûr. Comme s'il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé… son ami le plus cher en avait payé l'ultime prix.

Non, il n'allait pas le laisser le protéger comme jadis. C'était _lui_ qui allait s'occuper de son frère, _lui_ qui allait lui rendre sa santé, _lui_ qui allait protéger son existence.

 _Lui_ qui lui avait volé sa vie, allait la lui rendre par sa seule force.

« Es-tu toujours aussi dur avec toi-même, Œil d'Ambre ? »

Un éclat – un sursaut. L'instant d'après, Victor avait dégainé sa lame – prêt à inciser une chair qui ne serait ni la sienne, ni celle de son frère.

« Qui va là ?! Qui es-tu ?! »

' _Je… je ne l'ai même pas senti venir ?!'_

Ses iris aigus perçaient l'ombre de leur éclat doré – mais en vain. Lui qui avait les sens les plus aiguisés de Gaia, ne parvenait pourtant à saisir les ancestrales ténèbres qui gardaient le secret de leur intrusion.

' _Est-ce donc là… mon niveau ?'_

La voix résonna – comme répondant à sa pensée plutôt qu'à ses paroles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Œil d'Ambre. Je viens en ami. »

« Celui que je ne connais guère n'est pas mon ami. Montre-toi. »

La voix provenait… du petit bois aux songes. S'il portait un coup dans cette direction…

…il l'atteindrait en plein cœur.

« Ne me tue pas. Je ne viens que te délivrer un message. Les Ténèbres ont parlé. »

Sans pour autant rengainer son arme, le Cadet des Lames baissa légèrement sa garde. Pourtant, ses yeux orangés soudainement étrécis trahissaient son irritation.

' _Un Devin ? Pff. Une engeance que je ne supporte pas. Enfin, voyons ce qu'il va me dire.'_

Il ne croyait pas à ces sornettes lues dans les étoiles, ou les fleurs. Les prédictions de Ceux qui Voyaient ne représentaient aucun intérêt pour lui – fussent-elles celles de la gloire, de l'amour ou de la richesse. Seul importait… sa famille.

« L'Âme du Loup est en toi. »

' _Quoi ?! Mais comment…'_

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et une sorte de rage le posséda soudainement. Comme à celle qu'il avait éprouvée…

…lorsqu'il avait, pour la première fois, senti le Vent lui toucher le visage.

* * *

…

 **Quartiers des Paladins.**

 **Soirée avancée.**

…

* * *

 **« L'Âme du Loup est en toi. »**

 **Oubliant toute retenue, il avait avancé – l'épée étincelante et les iris plus flamboyants encore.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?! »**

 **Mais l'Ombre Ancestrale s'était dissipée, dans son ultime message.**

 **« Laisse le Vent t'emporter dans sa course. Le Zéphyr est ton compagnon, toi qui cherches à te dépasser. Ainsi… »**

… _tu dépasseras tes propres ténèbres, toi dont la puissance est faite d'ombre._

Un rictus se dessina sur les traits aussi fins que ceux des étoiles.

' _Quelle prédiction stupide. Il faudra que je patrouille davantage dans le jardin du manoir, afin de chasser les intrus de ce genre.'_

Victor n'aimait pas les Quartiers des Paladins. L'atmosphère qui y régnait, après une certaine heure, lui rappelait celle des assoiffés de la Taverne – âmes perdues d'un lieu qui l'était plus encore. Lui, épris de solitude et sobre comme un ermite, ne s'y rendait jamais, hormis pour le travail – contrairement à ses confrères.

Malheureusement, c'était là que le Formateur l'avait convoqué.

« Maître. Vous m'avez mandé ? »

« Oh, Victor. Te voilà. »

Saber Sabel, Formateur de l'Escadron des Chevaliers Noirs, était son Supérieur direct. L'ayant nommé à la tête de cette Unité d'Elite, il lui avait fait savoir que les hauts placés attendraient tout autant de lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par tes talents. Laisse-moi te présenter… »

« Ha ha ha ha ! »

Interloqué par cette réaction, le Cadet des Lames haussa poliment un sourcil. Mais, pour une courte durée, car le corpulent inconnu posa brusquement son verre sur la table : puis darda un regard sur le garçon, intéressé.

« Oh… ces yeux. Tu es un Descendant de la Grande Courtisane _Etoile d'Ambre_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Si la forme aigue des prunelles du jeune Paladin – ainsi que sa force de caractère – montrait sans ambigüité son héritage guerrier, l'éclat ambré de ces dernières rappelait à tous que Victor Blade portait le Sang des Seishin.

Le silence se fit soudainement autour d'eux.

« (Il parle de… Etoile d'Ambre ? _La_ Courtisane Suprême ?!) »

« (Regarde… regarde ses yeux ! Il a les yeux… les mêmes yeux qu'elle !) »

 _D'ambre dorée._

Les prunelles magiques du Cadet des Lames intriguaient autant les gens qu'ils les fascinaient. Lui, qui n'avait que faire de l'attention d'autrui, en avait rabroué plus d'un avec ce regard perçant dont lui seul avait le secret. Et si les autres n'avaient pas autant craint la force du jeune homme, ils l'auraient sans doute courtisé.

« Je pense que vous faites erreur, Monsieur. Je suis le Descendant d'Adalric Blade, Grand Général de la Nation Suprême de jadis. »

Devant l'insolence, le Formateur lui lança un regard d'avertissement – qu'il se garda bien de soutenir.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Quel caractère. Adalric le Grand est bien ton père, sans nul doute. Mais, petit, bien que j'apprécie ton audace, tu vas devoir adopter un autre ton avec moi. »

« Victor ! Que sont ces manières ? Cherches-tu à provoquer un incident diplomatique ?! Tu parles au Commandant de la Nation de Faram Obius ! »

Sous la réprimande de son Supérieur, le jeune Paladin s'inclina respectueusement.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Monsieur. Et vous aussi, Maître. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Oh-ho ho, tu es intéressant, jeune homme… alors, comme ça, tu es le Capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs ? »

D'un infime mouvement de tête, ce dernier acquiesça. Car il avait compris où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. La nation de Faram Obius, en pleine expansion militaire, recrutait activement des individus doués en armes ou en stratégie. Et lui qui excellait dans les deux, ainsi que dans le leadership, avait dû intéresser un haut placé.

' _Me vendre au Royaume le plus offrant. Vlad serait vraiment déçu. C'est pour ça… que je ne le lui dirai jamais.'_

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien, bien, bien. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, à présent ? »

Le Royaume de Gaia – anciennement nommé 'Terre' – avait connu un déclin après la défaite de ses champions au Tournoi de la Grande Galaxie. Pour qui habitait ce vieux territoire, jadis connu comme la Belle Planète Bleue, ne restait plus que la voie de l'explanetriation. Et Victor, qui avait besoin d'argent pour aider son frère blessé, avait fait ce choix sans la moindre hésitation.

« Des paroles ne sauraient montrer qui je suis. Mettez-moi à l'épreuve de la façon qu'il vous plaira. »

« Très bien, petit. »

* * *

« Yaaaaaaaahh ! »

La Lame incisa la rampe de fer d'un seul coup. Tranché net, l'objet se scinda en deux, sous le regard de tous.

« C'est pas vrai… ! Il a… ! »

« Mais… comment a-t-il réussi à… ! »

Indifférent aux cris stupéfaits des spectateurs, le jeune homme darda ses yeux d'ambre au fond de ceux du Commandant.

' _Je ne m'appelle pas_ _ **Blade**_ _pour rien. Ma Lame est plus tranchante que la vie et plus rapide que la lumière.'_

« (Bien, Victor.) »

Saber Sabel était pleinement satisfait de son poulain. Talent, détermination, intelligence, obéissance, leadership : Victor Blade, Cadet des Lames de Gaia, était _le_ Chevalier parfait. Un futur grand Général en devenir. Un seul autre, à sa connaissance, avait jamais réussi à l'égaler, en talent comme en charisme… mais avait été envoyé dans une lointaine Unité, pour suivre une formation poussée.

« Je vois que l'on ne t'a pas recommandé à moi en vain, petit. »

« … »

Un ordre d'affectation lui fut lancé : et il le rattrapa en plein vol, tout en rengainant sa lame.

« Tu seras rattaché à l'Escadron des Chevaliers de notre Nation. Sache que les faibles ou les traîtres n'ont pas leur place à Faram Obius, alors réfléchis bien avant de te décider. »

« Ma décision est déjà prise… _Commandant_. »

D'un air appréciateur, ce dernier sonda son nouveau soldat, avant de se tourner vers lui. Alors que le soleil se couchait sous le pavillon du Quartier guerrier, un éclat fit étinceler le regard perçant du jeune Paladin – envoyant un étrange reflet d'or au fond du lac.

« (Ces yeux… se pourrait-il vraiment… qu'il soit…) »

Saisi d'une inspiration subite, le Commandant reprit – alors qu'il ajustait son propre fourreau de combat.

« Que sais-tu à propos des Courtisanes ? »

« Rien. »

C'était la stricte vérité – du moins, dans son acceptation la plus globale… car tous savaient le plus élémentaire : que les Courtisanes portaient le Sang Maudit des Seishin, des Créatures aux pouvoirs magiques phénoménaux, aussi craints qu'enviés. Qu'elles se distinguaient par une beauté somptueuse, qui étincelait dans leurs yeux extraordinaires. Toute couleur existait, mais, de toutes les nuances, celles d'argent ou d'or étaient les plus précieuses.

 _Signe de royauté._

Et, lui, avec ses superbes orbes ambrés, taillés en amandes aigues, s'attirait une attention dont il se serait bien passé…

« Faram Obius a besoin de talents. C'est la future Grande Nation en devenir, et tu es assez intelligent pour le savoir, Blade. »

« … »

Un coup aussi rapide que l'éclair : et, de nouveau, une rampe de fer fut tranchée nette – avec autant de précision que celle du Cadet Blade.

« Il nous faut la force de l'épée, le tranchant de l'intelligence, la toute-puissance de la magie… pour régner. S'il nous fallait attraper les Esprits de l'Au-Delà, nous le ferions quand bien même. »

Un léger rictus agita le visage du Chevalier. Il détestait entendre parler de tout ce qui avait trait aux _Esprits_ , et pour cause : leur réputation de tous ceux liés au surnaturel – au Monde de l'Au-Delà – n'était pas bonne. Et lui haïssait d'emblée tout ce qui pourrait ternir le nom des Blade.

' _Vlad… Père… je ne laisserai rien ni personne souiller notre héritage. Rien, ni PERSONNE !'_

En dépit de ses indéniables aptitudes guerrières, tant de choses en le Cadet des Lames parlaient de son ascendance maternelle. Ce teint étrangement pâle, cette finesse de traits quasi surnaturelle, sa longue silhouette fine et arienne, et, surtout – surtout ! – ces magnifiques prunelles taillées en diamants, à la couleur d'or…

 **« L'Or est l'apanage du roi. L'Argent est le symbole du puissant. Ne l'oublie jamais, Kyou-chan. »**

Que ses iris se teintent d'ambre, qui ne pouvaient provenir d'Adalric le Grand… était la preuve ultime que le Sang du plus royal des Seishin vivait en lui.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Un rire agita le corps immense du Commandant.

« Tu es direct. Mais ça me plaît. Très bien, je vais aller droit au but. »

Le jeune Capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs se tint immobile – gardant cette fois silencieuse son exaspération du surnaturel. Laquelle, hélas, fut de nouveau mise à l'épreuve…

« Connais-tu la Légende des Seishin ? »

' _Seishin ? Ben voyons. Encore de ces inepties…'_

On racontait que la plus faible de ces Créatures pouvait se transformer à volonté en son animal emblème. Que la Courtisane Suprême, Etoile d'Ambre, était la Reine des Esprits du Royaume de l'Au-Delà. Un jour qu'elle rencontra Adalric Blade, elle prit le nom d'Aglaé Bleiz pour le séduire – sous la forme d'une Louve au pelage aussi sombre, que d'or étaient ses yeux.

« Je la connais sans y croire. »

« Il m'importe peu que tu y croies ou non. Car voici ta première mission. »

Le Commandant de Faram Obius lança un ordre de mission, dont il détacha – d'un seul coup de sabre – le cachet royal.

« Je veux que tu captures celui que l'on dit être la réincarnation du Seishin du Vent… le Paladin Zéphyr. »

* * *

 **Ananda : Et voilà. Après Bailong, il fallait bien que Victor intervienne auss-... AAAHHH ! / _manque de se prendre un coup de sabre_ /**

 **Victor : Tss. Manqué. Dommage. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à manier l'épée... quelqu'un a un ballon de foot ?**

 **Ananda : Je les ai fait enlever, quand je t'ai demandé de jouer pour cette histoire. (Je suis quelqu'un de prudent)**

 **Victor : Et en échange, tu m'as donné une _lame_. / _regard de Loup_ / Je crois que je vais gagner au change...**

 **Ananda, _pas rassurée_ : V-victor, r-recule s'il te plaît. / _nerveuse_ /**

 **Victor : ...ta tête. / _pointe sa lame_ / En tant que Capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs, j'ai besoin de mon quota de victimes...**

 **Vladimir : Allons, Victor. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter... tu ne peux pas tuer ton auteure à chaque chapitre.**

 **Victor : ... ... ...tu as raison, ça ferait désordre. / _rengaine sa lame, l'air déçu_ / Je vais attendre la fin de l'histoire pour ça.**

 **Ananda : Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu es impatient de rencontrer Arion, c'est ça ?**

 **Victor, _regard de Loup_ : ... **

**Bailong, _squattant_ : Ben voyons. Comme par hasard. ENCORE son petit Sherwind. Quand je pense, Ananda... que tu as OSE ne faire qu'une allusion à moi ! / _air furieux_ /**

 **Ananda : C-c'est la fic de Totor !**

 **Bailong : Je cite : ' _Un seul autre, à sa connaissance, avait jamais réussi à l'égaler, en talent comme en charisme… mais avait été envoyé dans une lointaine Unité, pour suivre une formation poussée._ ' / _air furax_ / DEUX lignes. (et SANS mon nom.) Et tu prétends tenir à la vie ?!**

 **Ananda : Pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce vous - les personnages - pourriez ARRÊTER de me menacer et de me critiquer à chaque extra de chapitre ?! Je commence à en avoir assez ! / _cherche de l'aide_ / Sol, dis quelque chose !**

 **Sol : Nan nan. / _sourire espiègle_ / Comme c'est pas du Arion x moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas...**

 **Ananda : Je suis abandonnée !**


	2. Le Béni du Vent

**« Ansuz Wolfsangel »**

La Lame du Vent

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Ansuz Wolfsangel –** _ **la Lame du Vent**_ **»**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Fantasy, Suspense, Adventure, Supernatural, Romance.

Résumé : _Lorsque le dernier Descendant des Lames rencontre l'Elu du Vent, sa nature de Seishin se réveille – héritée du Sang de la Reine des Louves aux Yeux d'Ambre, sa mère. Cible des dirigeants, il n'a d'autre choix que de maîtriser ses pouvoirs avec son nouveau compagnon._

Personnages principaux : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Personnages secondaires : Vladimir Blade (Yuuichi Tsurugi), Bailong (Hakuryuu), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu)

Pairing principal : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Pairings secondaires : Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Bailong (Hakuryuu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana), Vladimir Blade (Yuuchi Tsurugi) x Julia Blaze (Yuuka Gouenji), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu) x Bitway Ozrock (Bittowei Ozurokku)

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci aux reviewers ! A tous ceux que j'ai déjà PMés, et à IceCream. En fait, Victor a principalement une relation avec Arion, mais, même si c'est avec lui qu'elle se développera le plus, il a aussi des liens avec d'autres : Bailong, son rival et ami de toujours (comme d'habitude, ils ont encore fait une formation d'Impériaux ensemble, quel que soit l'univers y'a toujours certaines bases de l'anime ^_^). Quand à Goldie, c'est parce que j'ai un faible pour le Victor x Goldie, que je voulais absolument garder le trio des _Unlimited Friends_ (cf La Légende du Dragon Blanc 白龍傳), mais que, cette fois, au lieu de faire une mention de Bailong x Goldie, et parce que c'est Victor le héros... voilà. Et puis, Goldie a un caractère très proche d'Arion (enfantine, naïve), donc très susceptible de stimuler (et d'exaspérer) Victor.**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Futhark Ūruz : Le Béni du Vent**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Bois aux Esprits.**

 **Aube douce.**

…

* * *

Arion l'Innocent n'avait jamais compris grand-chose à toutes ces histoires de pouvoir et de conquête interstellaire.

Lui, tout ce qu'il aimait, c'était jouer avec les gens.

Aussi, lorsqu'il rencontra le Loup aux Yeux d'Or pour la première fois, il ressentit tout le choc de leurs destinées si contradictoires.

 **« Arion Sherwind. Quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de vomir. Jouer n'est qu'une perte de temps. »**

Comment un être aussi sincère avait-il pu se retrouver prisonnier d'un tel fardeau ? Cela le dépassait : et le souvenir de ces orbes d'or uniques le faisait frissonner.

 _ **Petit Béni du Vent…**_

… _ **suis les Yeux d'Or du Loup.**_

 _ **Il sera et ton rival, et ton Protecteur.**_

Mais que deux destinées soient contradictoires, n'était-ce pas également le signe qu'elles étaient liées ? Lorsque deux êtres s'affrontent, une relation naît, et c'est le début d'un nouveau chemin qui se parcoure à deux.

Cela, il devait le comprendre – mais bien plus tard.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, Ami du Vent. »

Le Pégase à la robe pure cligna des yeux, avant de retrouver le visage souriant de son compagnon.

« Oh, pardon, Sol. »

« Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu t'excuses. Mais pour comprendre ce que tu as, et savoir si je peux t'aider. »

Les yeux azur brillaient doucement de la lumière du matin, et la confiance gagna aussitôt le petit Pégase, qui sourit – à son tour. Il avait un ami formidable : pas seulement attentionné et gentil, mais également… très puissant et talentueux. Sol l'Eclatant – du nom humain de _Sol Daystar_ – était la réincarnation de l'Esprit du Soleil, qui prenait la forme d'un magnifique Griffon d'Or aux ailes immenses. C'était un Seishin d'une puissance _éclatante_ … d'où son surnom dans le Monde des Esprits.

« Euh… eh bien… en fait… je pensais… »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi doux et patient, Arion aurait pu avoir peur de lui. Au lieu de cela, il l'admirait sans retenue et jouait avec lui chaque matin.

« Ha ha. Arion, je te connaissais plus vif que ça ! »

« Euh ? »

Laissant son rire joyeux se disperser, le Griffon le regarda avec douceur.

« Mais tu as raison de redouter les Humains. En ce moment, ils s'agitent, et s'acharnent à courir derrière le pouvoir. Il n'est pas prudent que tu ailles t'aventurer dans leur Monde. Ils seraient près à n'importe quoi… pour accroître leur puissance. Pas qu'elle leur serve à grand-chose, à en juger ce qu'ils en font. »

« Mais… j'ai envie de jouer avec eux, aussi. »

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Sol aimait tant Arion. Parce qu'il était libre, qu'il allait vers tout le monde, pour jouer…

« Sois prudent. Je ne serai pas celui qui t'empêchera d'être libre… mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à souffrir des Humains. Si cela devait arriver… »

L'éclatant Griffon déposa sa crinière ensoleillée dans le cou de son compagnon : et, par amitié, ce dernier frotta sa propre joue contre les rayons de ces cheveux d'or. Les Seishin qui s'aimaient sincèrement échangeaient en toute innocence ces marques de confiance. Et, entre l'Eclatant et l'Innocent, il n'avait jamais été question de méfiance.

« Promis. »

« On se retrouve au prochain Lever du Soleil ! »

Le Béni du Vent avait filé – aussi rapide que le Maître Céleste qui lui offrait ses dons.

* * *

…

 **Cité de Faram Obius.**

 **Matinée animée.**

…

* * *

C'était avec une curiosité toute renouvelée que l'Innocent avait atterri dans cette ville immense. En tant que Seishin du Vent, il pouvait voler aussi vite que le Zéphyr de l'Ouest, et rester plus insaisissable que la Brise du Matin.

Mais, dans le Monde des Humains, mieux valait ne pas trop se vanter de ces aptitudes. Ces derniers avaient une nette tendance à craindre le surnaturel, et il était peu de choses aussi _naturelles_ pour une personne… que d'être Pégase – _l'Elu du Vent_.

« … ! »

' _Tous ces gens, toute cette animation… wouah !'_

Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection l'Art de la Transmutation Humaine (nul n'aurait pu soupçonner que ce modeste et minuscule garçon était le Béni du Vent), car, si quelqu'un avait vent de sa véritable nature, il aurait eu bien des soucis…

« Bonjour, mon petit ! Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Euh… eh bien… on peut dire ça, oui. »

Devant lui – un colosse de muscles et de chair, habillé de métal et armé de piques. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, mais, dominant sa frayeur, il se ravisa. Cherchant une trace de bienveillance dans le regard du marchand, il sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux que je te montre les environs ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien connaître la ville. »

« Oh, c'est très gentil, Monsieur ! En fait, je me demandais où je pourrais trouver… »

Une main grossière avait saisi son minuscule poignet, le tirant sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Un peu incommodé par la douleur, Arion tenta de se dégager – en vain.

« Monsieur, vous me faites mal. »

La prise ne se desserrait pas. Au contraire, elle s'intensifiait, l'entraînant il-ne-savait-où…

' _Mais pourquoi il me tire comme ça ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir… on visite la ville, non ?'_

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir une porte close, une voix froide résonna – coupant leur route.

« Lâche-le. »

Etonné, Arion ouvrit grand les yeux – avant de découvrir un magnifique garçon à la stature déliée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« J'ai dit : _lâche-le._ »

La froideur du ton trancha nette l'hostilité du colosse. Des prunelles d'or perçaient la scène de leur troublante vérité.

« … »

Soudainement empli de peur, l'homme s'enfuit, sans demander son reste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à interroger le nouveau venu, Arion fut à son tour assailli par cette voix glaciale.

« Tu es vraiment naïf. Tu suis toujours les inconnus sans réfléchir ? »

« Mais, il n'avait pas l'air méchant… »

Un grondement quasi animal sortit de la poitrine de l'autre.

« Pas l'air méchant ? Pas l'air… _méchant_ ?! »

Les sublimes orbes dorés le transpercèrent à leur tour.

« Cet… individu, à l'air 'pas méchant', comme tu dis, est certainement un kidnapp-… »

« Mesdames Messieurs, venez acheter notre marchandise ! Vous n'en trouverez de meilleure nulle part ailleurs ! »

Interrompus par la voix criarde, son mystérieux sauveur eut un soupir d'exaspération : mais l'Innocent tendit timidement la main.

« Euh… merci, à propos. »

Devant le sourire, un éclair d'irritation traversa l'ambre fascinant de ces orbes : mais le ténébreux garçon avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

« Il n'est guère prudent d'errer sans but dans la Cité de Faram Obius. Rentre chez toi, petit. »

' _Petit ?! Non mais, toi… !'_

Il faillit penser '… _tu t'es vu ?_ ', avant de se rendre compte à quel point son interlocuteur était grand, svelte, sculpté comme un chevalier, et… beau. Cela lui rappela à quel point lui-même était petit et faible… alors, il bouda, dans une mine enfantine.

« Mais je suis chez moi ! »

Les prunelles dorées s'étrécirent d'une suspicion mêlée d'irritation.

« Ah, vraiment ? Dans cette Cité immense, où tu as failli te faire mener en bateau par un parfait inconnu ? »

' _Oups_ ', pensa Arion. Il allait falloir être plus prudent. Le bel individu faisait preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit aussi aigue… que ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre.

« Euh… je veux dire, c'est par là que je passais pour rentrer, mais… je me suis perdu, et… »

« Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Chevaleresque, avec ça. Décidemment, les Humains étaient des gens intéressants. Sol avait peut-être tort de se méfier autant d'eux… et si Arion ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il le raccompagne _jusqu'à_ chez lui (et qu'il découvre ce qu'était ce 'chez lui', ainsi que ce que _lui-même_ était, par la même occasion), il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur l'énigmatique garçon aux yeux de Loup.

« Hum… tu t'appelles comment ? »

« … »

Leurs pas continuaient à résonner, alors qu'ils cheminaient parmi les stands et les carrioles.

' _Pas très bavard, par contre.'_

« Tu as quel âge ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« … »

Arion n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… silencieux. Rien à voir avec Sol – qui parlait joyeusement de tout avec lui, ou Tezcat – qui le couvait d'un air amical, sous ses airs mystérieux.

' _Décidemment, être avec lui, c'est comme de parler à un mur…'_

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Devant eux, se dressait un étrange spectacle… un _effrayant_ spectacle. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… regroupés, et… attachés ?! D'un air ennuyé, son sauveur consentit enfin à lui donner une réponse.

« Le marché aux esclaves. Ce genre de commerce est devenu pratique courante depuis le gouvernement de cette dernière décennie. Il semblerait que des individus peu scrupuleux aient profité de la faiblesse de la régence. »

' _Un marché… d'esclaves ?!'_

Oui, c'était bien le cas. Devant eux, s'étendaient des cages… où se trouvaient des individus de tout âge et sexe, solidement enchaînés. Et l'homme qui les surveillait, armé d'un fouet, les rabrouait – voire, les frappait – à la moindre incartade.

« Je… »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux gris.

' _C'est vraiment… horrible ! Personne… personne ne dit rien ?!'_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que l'autre brute t'a fait mal, en fait ? »

La question acheva de rendre Arion indigné.

« Ça ne te fait rien, toi, de voir ça ?! »

« Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance. Car cela ne changera pas la réalité. »

' _Mais quel… insensible !'_

La colère l'avait envahi. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de voir les gens malheureux. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait admettre, c'est de voir qu'on s'en fichait. Alors, l'instinct prit le dessus avant même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte.

« … ! »

Il avait giflé le beau chevalier.

Et, à voir le regard de ce dernier, il allait le regretter très prochainement.

« … »

« … »

Une étrange lueur passa dans l'ambre de ces énigmatiques orbes.

« La dernière personne à avoir osé me toucher était mon frère. »

L'Innocent n'aurait su dire, si c'était la colère, ou un autre sentiment, qui rendait sa voix aussi rauque et lente. Car, étrangement, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas disposé à lui rendre la pareille.

« J-je… je suis désolé ! Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille ! Ces gens ont des sentiments, et toi… ! »

« Et moi ? Et moi, je _quoi_ ? »

Sans crier gare, le beau garçon avait empoigné son bras mince – le serrant jusqu'au sang. Sous la violence du geste et l'éclat de ce regard, Arion fut saisi de frayeur.

« Mais enfin, d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ?! Tout le monde le sait, que les gens qui n'ont plus de quoi vivre sont obligés ou de se vendre, ou de vendre ceux qu'ils trouvent ! C'est tragique, mais c'est comme ça ! Tu crois que, parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, tout va s'arranger ? »

« OUI ! Tout finira par s'arranger, si on y croit ! »

La rage fit étinceler l'or de ces prunelles de Loup : et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Arion eut envie de décamper de cette ville sans demander son reste. C'était vraiment…

« Il s'enfuit ! IL S'ENFUIT ! RATTRAPEZ-LE ! »

Une voix rauque les avait interrompus. Un homme s'était échappé du marché aux esclaves, et, très maladroitement, le gros marchand essayait de lui courir derrière, en brandissant son fouet.

' _Ansuz Zephyrus.'_

Plus rapide que l'instinct même, l'Innocent avait plongé au milieu de la bataille. Il avait foncé au milieu de la foule, libérant une puissante rafale de vent – qui renversa l'agresseur violemment. Alors que ce dernier restait bêtement à terre (et que l'esclave en profitait pour disparaître), il tourna talon aussi vivement, sous le regard ébahi des badauds, et fila dans une ruelle sombre.

' _Et dire que j'ai promis à Sol d'être prudent. C'est vraiment mal parti…'_

Alors qu'il se croyait bien caché, une main empoigna son poignet – le forçant à sortir de l'ombre. Il voulut hurler, et donner un bon coup de pied, avant de se rendre compte…

… que ces perçants yeux d'or – qui le fascinaient tant – le foudroyaient de leur éclat.

« Je crois… que tu as quelques explications à me donner, petit. »

' _Oups.'_

* * *

 **Arion : Oh, une fic POV avec moi ! Super, ça me change du rôle de zombie de Vent Arrière.**

 **Ananda : Oui, comme ça, au moins, tu as plus de texte à travailler... parce que, à seulement dire le nom de Sol durant 7 chapitres...**

 **Victor : Et D'AILLEURS, à ce sujet... / _Œil de Loup_ / **

**Ananda, _protégée derrière une armure_ : Quoi encore ?**

 **Victor : QUE FAIT CE NAZE DE DAYSTAR ICI ?! C'est MA fic, et mon... MOI x ARION... ! / _Se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit_ / Euh, je veux dire...**

 **Ananda, _souriant_ : Ben voilà, tu l'as dit ! Tu es mignon, tu sais ?**

 **Victor, _regard meurtrier_ : Espèce de...! **

**Arion, _lui sautant dans les bras_ : Super, Victor ! Alors, comme ça, tu aimes vraiment être avec moi ?**

 **Victor, _embarrassé_ : ... ... ... je... ... ...**

 **Vlad, _surgissant_ : A immortaliser. Prenons une photo, vite. **

**Ananda : Merci, Vlad. A propos, je dois t'inclure plus. Il va falloir que tu recoiffes Victor... il s'est tellement démené à poursuivre Arion qu'il en est tout décoiffé ^^.**

 **Bailong : JE SUIS ABSENT ! C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !**

 **Ananda, _sans faire attention_ : Tu voudras, bien, Vlad ?**

 **Vlad : Bien sûr. A condition que cela ne perturbe pas l'intrigue. Après tout, je ne veux pas gâcher les moments entre Arion et Victor...**

 **Bailong : JE ME VENGERAI ! Raaaaah, Totor, voilà ce qu'on gagne, quand tu poursuis ce naze de Sherwind ! JE ME PLAINDRAI A L'ASSOCIATION DES BEAUX GOSSES CLASSES OUBLIES !**

 **Victor : Parce que, tu crois pouvoir en faire partie ?!**

 **Bailong : Dixit le gars qui a besoin de son FRERE pour se recoiffer. Purée, tu fais chier, Totor, à flasher sur Sherwind ! Même si, admettons-le, c'est pas aussi naze que ça, ses pouvoirs du vent...**

 **Victor : Ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être absent. Et profondément inutile, comme quelqu'un que je connais.**

 **Bailong : Qu'est-ce que T'AS DIT ?!**

 **Sol : Vite, profitons de leur dispute pour squatter la fic ! ^^ Arion, on va jouer au prochain chapitre ?**


	3. Le Cœur du Loup

**« Ansuz Wolfsangel »**

 _La Lame du Vent_

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Ansuz Wolfsangel –** _ **la Lame du Vent**_ **»**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : _Alternate Universe_ – Fantasy, Suspense, Adventure, Supernatural, Romance.

Résumé : _Lorsque le dernier Descendant des Lames rencontre l'Elu du Vent, sa nature de Seishin se réveille – héritée du Sang de la Reine des Louves aux Yeux d'Ambre, sa mère. Cible des dirigeants, il n'a d'autre choix que de maîtriser ses pouvoirs avec son nouveau compagnon._

Personnages principaux : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Personnages secondaires : Vladimir Blade (Yuuichi Tsurugi), Bailong (Hakuryuu), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu)

Pairing principal : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)**

Pairings secondaires : Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Bailong (Hakuryuu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana), Vladimir Blade (Yuuchi Tsurugi) x Julia Blaze (Yuuka Gouenji), Lalaya Obies (Raraya Obiesu) x Bitway Ozrock (Bittowei Ozurokku)

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Merci à 'Quelqu'un', et à tous les autres !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Futhark Thurisaz : Le Cœur du Loup**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Plaine des Soupirs.**

 **Aube Profonde.**

…

* * *

 _ **Et il te dira,**_

 _ **Tout ce que ton cœur rejette,**_

 _ **Mais désire.**_

 _ **Et tu l'aimeras,**_

 _ **Autant que tu l'as haï,**_

 _ **Sans résister.**_

Roulé en boule comme un petit chaton, l'Innocent Béni du Vent dormait profondément sur une couverture étendue à même le sol.

Et, à deux pas de lui, l'Héritier de la Maison Blade se questionnait sur le dilemme que lui posait le jeune inconscient, en bon Chevalier qu'il était.

 **« Je crois… que tu as quelques explications à me donner, petit. »**

 **« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »**

 **Le petit se débattait de toutes ses – maigres – forces. Le Chevalier était bien plus fort que lui : mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se démener – comme s'il avait une hypothétique chance de terrasser sa puissante stature.**

' _ **Il a un certain cran, je dois le reconnaître.'**_

 **Cette pensée avait inconsciemment traversé son esprit…**

 **« Pas tant que tu ne m'aies pas expliqué ce que signifiait** _ **ceci**_ **. »**

… **et c'était le signe que deux destinées contraires commençaient à fusionner.**

 **« Ce pauvre homme était maltraité ! Mais toi, tu t'en fiches, et… ! »**

 **Les yeux gris le foudroyaient de leur naïve indignation. En voyant l'éclat d'argent pur danser dans les joyaux de l'innocence, le Chevalier sentit un profond mal de crâne lui attaquer les zygomatiques.**

 **« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Mais de ce que tu viens de faire comme… ce que tu as fait pour le libérer. »**

' _ **Peut-être que reprendre les choses à zéro, comme pour un enfant de deux ans, marchera ?'**_

 **Sans comprendre, le Mage le fixait comme s'il attendait une** _ **réelle**_ **explication.**

 **« Eh bien ? »**

'… _ **ou pas.'**_

 **« 'Eh bien' ? '** _ **Eh bien**_ **' ?! Jeune inconscient, tu te rends compte que c'est du** _ **surnaturel**_ **, et que c'est… ! »**

 **« Et alors ? »**

' _ **Mais il est bouché ou quoi ?!'**_

 **Victor ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'étrangler l'autre pour être aussi** _ **ignorant**_ **, ou admirer sa ténacité à défendre son point de vue.**

 **« La magie est strictement contrôlée par la Législation de Faram Obius ! »**

 **« Pour quoi faire ? »**

' _ **Je vais l'étrangler, je vais l'étrangler… !'**_

 **Ces yeux gris le clouaient de leur éclat trop pur, et leur innocence argentée excitait étrangement la folie meurtrière de Victor.**

 **« Parce qu'elle est dangereuse ! »**

… **lui étreignant, en même temps, le cœur d'une innocence passée…**

… _ **trop lointaine.**_

 **« Mais, c'est totalement ridicule ! La magie n'a jamais tué personne. Au contraire, elle est très bénéfique. Mon ami Sol joue souvent avec moi, et, quand on a un problème… »**

 **Le garçon s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Le Cadet Blade choisit de passer outre, pour s'attarder sur des raisons** _ **logiques**_ **.**

 **« Elle aurait pu blesser un passant. »**

 **« Ah, parce que le fouet du marchand d'esclaves, il ne les blesse pas, par hasard ?! »**

 **Il devait s'avouer que la réflexion n'était hélas pas dénuée de** _ **logique**_ **. C'était vraiment déprimant de voir comment un** _ **gamin**_ **aussi** _ **naïf**_ **pouvait se montrer aussi… vif d'esprit, pour les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur.**

 **« Ce n'est pas la question. »**

 **Une main gifla sa prise, se dégageant de son féroce étau.**

 **« Si, c'est la question. Et, maintenant, si tu ne me lâches pas, je hurle, et la police viendra me sauver et tu seras arrêté ! »**

' _ **Il est vraiment… naïf.'**_

L'Héritier de la Maison Blade dardait ses yeux d'or sur le mystère de l'Innocent.

« Si tu avais hurlé, personne ne serait accouru. Ou si quelqu'un avait accouru, ce serait pour me proposer de t'emprisonner et te vendre comme marchandise. »

Les Magiciens étaient très recherchés par le Département Militaire de Faram Obius. Le Gouvernement se servait de la Loi AS ('Anti-Surnaturel') pour les séquestrer et les obliger à combattre au nom de la Reine Lalaya.

' _C'est vraiment un système corrompu que je vais intégrer…'_

Si ce n'avait été pour Vlad, il ne se serait jamais présenté pour devenir Chevalier du Royaume.

« …mmm… »

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?'_

Ses oreilles aigues s'étaient dressées pour capter les murmures, que fredonnaient ces lèvres innocentes : mais leur enfantine chanson le cloua de son éternel refrain.

« Jouer… jouer… »

La mâchoire du sabreur se crispa, manquant de se démettre.

« Mais quel… ! »

Pourtant, le petit n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il remuait sans cesse comme s'il était malade : et, ses traits ronds semblaient tirés par la tristesse, comme sous l'emprise d'une pensée douloureuse.

« Seul… je… me sens… seul… _Sol_ … »

Inconsciemment, le ténébreux Chevalier s'était approché du minuscule Mage – comme pour le protéger. Sa main s'était baissée sur son front (vérifier sa température était préférable, l'air frais pouvait rendre malade et nul n'y faisait exception)…

« … ! »

…pour se retrouver attrapée, puis tirée : jusqu'à le faire basculer tout entier, dans une position qui n'avait plus rien de chevaleresque.

« …h-hé ! »

A demi couché sur celui qu'il était censé surveiller… ses bras entourant le frêle garçon, ses mains protégeant le rond visage.

' _Quelle situation… embarrassante.'_

« Oh, pas tant que ça, tu sais. Il est tellement mignon que ça excuse beaucoup de choses. »

Une voix enjouée venait de poindre, espiègle comme le soleil du matin.

« … ! »

Devant lui, une tête blonde comme le blé le fixait avec amusement.

« Hello. Je me présente… _Celui qui amène l'Aurore et offre le Crépuscule en rêve_ , l'Astre des Astres. Et, oh ! Je suis un ami de ton cher petit protégé. D'ailleurs, vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux ! J'en serais presque jaloux si je n'étais pas sûr de son affection pour moi. »

L'instant de stupeur passé, sa pâle main musclée passa sur son fourreau et en fit glisser la lame fine – qui étincela de tout son tranchant.

« Qui… es-tu ?! Comment as-tu pu arriver là sans que… ! »

« T'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir détecté. Je suis plutôt adroit, tu sais. »

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever d'un bond, et à porter un coup d'avertissement vers l'intrus, le petit Mage pelotonné contre lui se retourna dans son sommeil, l'entraînant dans une position plutôt… embarrassante.

' _Mais, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il… !'_

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?! »

Désormais condamné à protéger de son corps l'innocence du garçon, il darda ses yeux étincelants sur l'ennemi, leur expression aussi aiguisée que la lame qui se tendait vers sa chair. Ledit adversaire recula légèrement, non sans prendre un ton apaisant.

« Calmos, calmos, monsieur le vampire. Je viens juste veiller sur Arion. Il est un brin innocent, et je préfère m'assurer que personne ne lui veuille de mal. Quoique, à voir la mignonne petite scène d'avant, j'ai tort de m'inquiéter. »

' _Vampire ?!'_

L'insulte lui fit sortir les crocs – mais le blond continuait à sourire avec espièglerie. S'il n'avait pas été coincé avec le corps du petit dans ses bras et son sabre à la main, Victor lui aurait fait avaler cette expression exaspérante.

« Tu es QUI, exactement ? »

Le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à toucher le ciel.

« L'Ami du Soleil. Rengaine ton sabre, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ici et je serais le dernier à toucher à un cheveu d'Arion. Par contre, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? »

« Dégage. »

Sans prêter la moindre attention à son 'amabilité', l'étrange individu se pencha vers le petit Mage, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Tu peux veiller sur lui ? Je ne peux pas trop me montrer, Maître Zhuge n'aimerait pas ça. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon petit Arion sans protection dans ce monde de brutes. Il est capable de se laisser emprisonner et réduire en esclavage juste pour _aider_ quelqu'un. Et je sais ce que tu es de cet avis, comme moi. »

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une de ces brutes, qui le vendrait au premier venu pour une rondelette somme ou le réduirait justement en esclavage ? »

Les yeux aigus brûlèrent l'espace entre eux de leur sauvage lueur dorée, mais, cette fois, l'ensoleillé ne recula pas.

« Mon petit doigt. Je ne crois pas qu'un garçon dans ton genre (même très méfiant et sombre, hein), qui défend un Innocent _de tout son corps_ , pourrait ne serait-ce que _penser_ à le vendre, le tuer ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis… il a l'air de bien t'aimer, même s'il te crie dessus. »

Il y avait une lueur presque attendrie dans l'azur de ces orbes espiègles, qui étonna le Chevalier.

« Vous étiez très mignons tous les deux. »

« …hein ? »

Un éclat de rire lumineux perça l'air, alors que l'Ami du Soleil disparaissait en une éclipse éclatante.

« … »

' _C'est officiel. Je suis maudit.'_

Victor Blade n'avait jamais eu autant envie _d'étrangler_ des gens, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit Mage. Décidemment, son karma confinait au désastre : d'abord, Vlad qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu joindre, ensuite, un gamin magicien _naïf_ qui courait dans les bras des méchants (dont _lui_ , ajoutons-le), et maintenant, un abruti qui venait lui demander de prendre soin de _ce_ petit gamin magicien _neuneu_ pas même capable de comprendre la différence entre 'gentil' et 'méchant'.

Et quelque chose lui soufflait, au plus profond de son être, que ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

« …mmm… »

' _Oh, il se réveille.'_

Des prunelles argentées le fixèrent, légèrement embrumées. En dépit de sa précédente pensée sur les facultés intellectuelles de leur détenteur, Victor ne put s'empêcher de les trouver plutôt charmantes.

« …oh, c'est toi. »

« Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? »

Par contre, son amabilité n'en ressortit point grandie. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été son point fort, ce que n'avait jamais manqué de souligner Vlad.

« Monsieur le Chevalier. »

Pourtant, le petit ne semblait nullement lui en tenir rigueur. Les yeux gris clignèrent vaguement, avant de se refermer, alors qu'il berçait sa tête contre la poitrine de son sauveur.

« J'ai quelque chose à te confier. »

Au contact de la peau douce comme celle d'un bébé, le sabreur se raidit – sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste de recul.

Il y avait des jours, _pleurer_ était presque une option.

* * *

Victor n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner l'Innocent dans la Plaine des Soupirs. Là-bas, rôdaient tant de créatures dangereuses, à commencer par les Chasseurs de Têtes…

Résultat des courses : il gravissait la Colline des Regrets, un petit Mage dans les bras. Aussi léger fût-il, le poids pesait lourd sur la conscience du jeune homme.

' _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! Je devrais en train d'être en train de foncer vers le Palais pour mon affectation, et, au lieu de ça… !'_

« J'ai pour mission de capturer le Paladin Zéphyr. Telle est ma tâche. Rien ne m'en détournera. »

Le petit étant sans doute possible un Mage affilié à l'air, ses pouvoirs étaient donc liés au Légendaire Béni du Vent – Pégase le Paladin Zéphyr, _le Seishin du Vent_. Le ramener au Palais de Faram Obius était donc une obligation, s'il voulait obtenir des informations sur sa cible.

' _Non, non. Ce n'est PAS pour le protéger. Oui, les Chasseurs d'Esclaves sont nombreux dans la Cité, oui, les bandits feraient n'importe quoi pour s'emparer d'un gamin aussi naïf qu'habile en magie, tandis qu'au Palais, il y aura moyen de le cacher, mais, NON, je ne fais pas ça pour lui, SEULEMENT pour MA mission.'_

Satisfait de cette tournure de pensée (qui le confortait dans son état d'esprit _logique_ ), le Chevalier s'élança de plus belle vers le chemin du Château.

« … »

Par contre, ce qui n'avait pas d'explication _logique_ , c'était pourquoi il venait d'écharper lesdits bandits, qui avaient tenté de capturer son précieux fardeau. Pourquoi il avait récolté une montagne de fruits, pour lui donner du jus à boire. Et pourquoi il s'obstinait à garder le petit dans ses bras, alors que le traîner sur une mule ou dans une carriole à marchandises aurait largement suffi.

Certaines choses ne devaient pas être _logiquement_ explicables.

« _Bonsoir, Victor. J'attendais ton message… tu as été occupé ? Habituellement tu me joins plus tôt._ »

Le Cadet Blade venait d'activer la boule de cristal qui servait à communiquer avec les êtres éloignés : à présent, ses prunelles ambrées fixaient son Aîné avec douceur.

« Bonsoir, Vlad. Excuse mon retard. J'ai eu des ennuis. »

…à tel point, qu'il en avait oublié le précieux fardeau qu'il protégeait de ses bras. Qu'il serrait avec une certaine possessivité, sans même s'en rendre pas compte.

« _Oh, quel mignon petit oiseau que tu as là. Tu as sauvé un damoiseau en détresse ?_ »

Le mal de crâne revint assaillir ses zygomatiques puissance mille.

« Ce jeune hurluberlu a fait de la magie devant la Cité entière. »

« _Effectivement, c'est un problème._ »

Pourtant, il sembla à Victor qu'une note légèrement amusée perçait dans le ton de son grand frère.

« Vlad. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« _Attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour faire connaissance avec lui. C'est extrêmement chevaleresque de ta part de le protéger au péril de ta vie, mais la communication consciente est toujours la plus appropriée dans toute relation._ »

Grand silence. Moment de stupeur. Un blanc passa dans l'esprit pourtant vif du sombre Chevalier, avant qu'un neurone de protestation ne s'étouffe dans un accès d'embarras.

« Vlad. »

Une légère rougeur avait coloré le teint pâle du sabreur, mais, heureusement pour lui (et pour tous les infortunés qui auraient eu vent de ce secret), seul son frère pouvait contempler la variation de couleur qui affluait sur son visage.

« _Ha ha ha… Victor, Victor. Tu es vraiment trop facile à taquiner, tu sais ?_ »

Le rouge de l'embarras devint exaspération.

« C'est vraiment _tout_ ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« _Non, non. Il y a quelque chose d'important…_ »

Le jeune Chevalier tendit l'oreille.

« _Tes cheveux sont défaits._ »

Et soupira, devant tant de _légèreté_.

« Oh, pas ça, Vlad. »

« _Victor, Victor. Tu as encore fait ton loup solitaire… n'est-ce pas ?_ »

L'exaspération revint hanter ses silences, tandis que son frère riait doucement.

' _Oui, Vlad, j'ai ENCORE fait mon loup solitaire. En même temps… je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire ami-ami avec les gens !'_

« … »

L'Héritier de la Maison Blade n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher. Personne. Pas même sa mère, qui n'avait jamais pris soin de son existence : encore moins son père, qui avait conquis la gloire de la famille loin de ses fils.

Seul son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras : et, aujourd'hui, seul son frère pouvait le toucher.

« _Comme je ne suis pas à côté pour m'en occuper… tu pourras demander à quelqu'un de te recoiffer ?_ »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

Oui, Victor Blade détestait qu'on le _touche_. Les seuls qui avaient osé (que Dieu aient leur âme, malheureux qu'ils sont désormais), à l'Académie des Chevaliers ou ailleurs, avaient – malencontreusement – réussi à survivre pour le regretter. Et cela n'était dû qu'au fait que Vladimir lui avait _formellement_ défendu de tuer un imbécile sans raison valable. Car transgresser son précieux espace personnel n'en était pas une, selon le Sage de la Maison Blade.

Aussi belle et fascinante fût-elle, la plus fine Lame de Gaia ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui – homme ou femme.

« _Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton petit prince endormi. Qu'il puisse se tenir à côté de toi sans avoir été réduit en charpie tient déjà du miracle. Je suis sûr que c'est un signe du destin._ »

« Vlad ! »

La rougeur étaient revenue, dans toute sa splendeur. Parfois, Victor Blade maudissait la perspicacité de son grand frère – qu'il adorait pourtant comme personne d'autre au monde.

' _Maudit teint pâle. Quelle malchance que je sois le seul à en hériter. Encore quelque chose qui vient de maman, je le crains. Déjà que mes yeux…'_

« _Victor, quand est-ce que tu…_ »

« Je te recontacte. »

La menace avait finalement surgi des buissons, que les prunelles aigus du Chevalier avaient suivie bien avait son apparition. Aussi, pour la énième fois dans la journée, son sabre s'était dégainé : mais, face à cet escadron de soldats _armés_ , le combat s'avérerait difficile.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question, _étranger_. Tu te promènes dans le territoire royal sans guide ni blason… et tu es _armé_ en plus. Sais-tu que cela équivaut à une déclaration de guerre ? »

Ses sens affûtés ne frémirent même pas. Ses yeux perçaient la menace, le calme enveloppait son être.

« Je viens en ami. Je n'ai nulle velléité d'agression envers la Nation de Faram Obius. »

Les armes se dressèrent vers lui – alors que _lui_ les transperçait de son regard.

« C'est à la Reine Lalaya d'en décider. En attendant, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment. N'espère même pas t'enfuir ou te battre, ce qui t'arriverait ferait pleurer ta mère. Mais… tiens, tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ? »

Alors, les yeux du _Loup_ étincelèrent d'une émotion violente.

« … ! »

L'or pétrifia les assaillants de sa sauvagerie, et – involontairement – le cœur des ennemis trembla face à leur meurtrière beauté.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

Un étrange hurlement s'éleva du néant : et les sabres adverses tombèrent de surprise.

 _Le Loup…_

 _Le Loup…_

… _son Cœur s'est…_

Sous aucun prétexte, il ne lâcherait son précieux fardeau.


End file.
